Jojo's: Twist in the Destiny
by TheDevilZero
Summary: No hay nada mas peligroso que la ira de una mujer despechada. Esto es algo que entendió Jonathan Joestar cuando prefirió a su hermana adoptiva, Dionisia Brando (Fem Dio), por sobre una mujer que rescató una vez, Erina Pendleton.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con una nueva historia… antes que nada…**

 **LO SIENTO! :,0**

 **Créanme por todoas las cosas que he tratado de escribir mis otros fic como el de Prototipo, Amor Apache, Nomu-chan, incluso Skullgirls, nada me salió.**

 **Justamente cuando estaba por tirar la toalla y darme unos días para relajarme… escuche el tema 1 de Jojo´s y de pronto esto surgió….**

 **Así que me dije… A mí, ¿Entienden? En lugar de Al diablo… jaja… si, fue muy malo.**

 **En fin**

 **Espero que les guste, ya que en este fandoom abunda el Yaoi y demás cosas.**

 **Yo TheDevilZero me puse manos a la obra para traer algo diferente.**

 **MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

 **Vamos al capitulo.**

* * *

Hoy era un día soleado con algunas pocas nubes blancas y esponjosas en el cielo, podría parecer que era un día común en Londres de 1870 como cualquier otro, pero no lo era.

En medio de una colina cercada con unos bosques, se alzaba una enorme edificación, una mansión, de colores verdes con tejas oscuras. Esta era el hogar de la familia Joestar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Actualmente solo dos Joestar residen en este hogar, sin contar a los sirvientes. Ellos eran Jonathan y George Joestar, el padre del primer nombrado.

Ambos estaban parados afuera de la mansión en espera de un nuevo residente para este lugar al cual llamaban hogar.

-Párate derecho, Jojo.- Dijo George a su hijo.

George Joestar I era un hombre fornido de cabellos azules, así como su bigote, y de ojos verdes. Este se encontraba vistiendo un traje de la época, camisa con corbata, chaleco, saco y pantalones de vestir y zapatos negros.

Este se encontraba recriminándole a su hijo que se parara recto como debería.

Jonathan Joestar, también llamado Jojo por ciertas personas, un joven de unos 12 años de con una cabellera y ojos azules como su padre, estaba vestido de un modo similar al de George.

Jojo hiso lo posible por pararse de manera correcta mientras se arreglaba su ropa lo mejor que podía, hace solo unas horas se había metido en una pelea contra unos chicos mientras defendía a una joven llamada Erina.

El joven había escuchado en la mañana de su padre que una persona estaba por llegar. Pero este no le dijo nada de quien llegaba, ni la hora, ni en nombre, ni el género.

Hasta hace 2 minutos.

De los portones de los terrenos Joestar entro un carruaje algo siniestro tirado por un par de caballos, controlados por un cochero vestido formalmente con un sombrero.

Jojo se ajustó el cuello de su camisa, estaba algo nervioso por quien saldría y quería causar una buena impresión.

Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo.

 **Pum**

No paso ni un solo minuto que el carruaje se detuvo cuando una maleta salió volando por la puerta de carruaje.

Jonathan se incomodó un segundo por el repentino ruido, pero rápidamente se recompuso. Unos segundos después salió el dueño, o mejor dicho la dueña, de la maleta.

Y cuando pasó eso, el joven Joestar abrió la boca.

Del carruaje salió una rubia de ojos rojos de pelo corto salvaje, vestida con lo que parecía un conjunto de un color bordo, pero era un conjunto que usaría un hombre y no una dama.

George Joestar negó con la cabeza, sabía que sería muy trabajoso lo que tenía enfrente hubiera sido más fácil si su esposa aun estuviera viva, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás en su palabra. Prometió cuidar a la jovencita y por su honor que lo hará.

Jonathan era un niño, pero aun así, tenía que admitir que la rubia era bonita, tan disimuladamente como pudo hacerlo escaneo cada centímetro de la joven, y en todo ese momento no cerro su boca.

-Hijo.- Llamo su padre.- Límpiate la baba, por favor.

El peliazul reacciono cuando su padre le llamo la atención y como dijo, tenía un pequeño rastro de saliva en la comisura de los labios. Rápidamente se limpió y se acercó a recibir a la recién llegada.

-Lo siento, padre.- Se disculpó el adolecente.

Jojo se acercó a presentarse con la recién llegada, internamente estaba agradecido por haber dejado a Danny, su mascota, en el patio trasero.

-(Asi que este es el heredero de la fortuna Joestar)- Pensó la rubia.-(Es solo un bruto)

Dionisia Brando, como ella se había presentado, no parecía alguien de perros. Tal vez alguien de gatos.

Unos segundos después estaban metidos en la mansión, una bien amueblada y decorada. Las dos cosas más resaltes en la recibidor eran una estatua en la escalera y una máscara de piedra en una de las paredes.

George Joestar presentó a Dionisia a los sirvientes antes de que estos volvieran a sus respectivas labores dentro del hogar. El hombre mayor luego subió las escaleras para impartir lecciones a ambos.

-Déjame ayudarte con tu maleta.- Ofreció Jojo mientras se acercaba a tomar dicho objeto.

Dionisia sonrió maliciosamente, esta era su oportunidad para establecer quien mandaba aqui.

-No toques mi maleta sin mi permiso.

 **PAM**

Dando se vuelta rápidamente ella lanzo un golpe directamente al pecho de Jonathan, en un intento de dejarlo sin aire para que ella pueda explicar a donde pertenecía el Joestar.

Pero Dionisia no contó con ciertos elementos en primera fue la cercanía, debido a esta no pudo extender todo su brazo, segundo no pudo cerrar bien su puño y por último que Jonathan hacia ejercicio.

El joven Joestar se había metido en la cabeza que un caballero era alguien fuerte y por ello hacia ejercicio con ayuda de un libro de la biblioteca, por lo cual ya había sufrido parte de castigo.

Es por eso que había endurecido su piel, músculos y temple.

-¿Estas bien...?- Pregunto Jojo el cual no se movió ni un centímetro por el golpe.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición unos segundos hasta que Dionisia se arrodillo sosteniendo su mano enrojecida mientras pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos se formaban.

A pesar de esto, ella trato de mantener su orgullo y arrogancia.

-Estoy bien, nada que preocupe a un bruto como tu.- Claro que su voz la traicionaba como el enrojecimiento en su mano.

Jojo preocupado se arrodillo junto a ella y tomo la mano afectada.

-Quítame tus sucias manos.- Dijo ella tratando de despreciarlo y alejarlo, pero las manos de Jonathan no la dejaban.

-Parece que no se rompió nada.- Dijo Jonathan.

-¿Que están haciendo?- Pregunto George desde el piso de arriba.

-Padre.- Dijo Jonathan.- Dionisia se golpeó, la llevaré a colocarse un poco de pomada.

Dionisia estaba gruñendo y bufando como lo haría un gato, estaba sumamente indignada que este bruto mimado tratase de ayudarla siquiera.

Jojo suspiro un poco antes de hacer algo que tal vez no se consideraba correcto para un caballero.

¡¿Q-que estás haciendo, tonto?!- Pregunto ella roja y avergonzada mientras Jojo la levantaba como una princesa.

-No conoces el lugar, no dejas que te ayude, esto es lo único que se me ocurrió.- Fue su respuesta mientras la llevaba a donde tenían alguna pomada.

* * *

 _5 minutos después..._

-Creo que con eso debería estar bien.- Dijo Jojo mirando su obra.

Era la mano de Dionisia vendada y con una pomada que usaba el joven para los dolores musculares. Se lo compro a alguien del pueblo, estaba hecho a base hiervas.

Ella estaba avergonzada porque este neandertal la había cargado con sus mugrientas manos, aunque tenía que admitir que era bastante fuerte...

Y sus manos eran grandes a pesar de la corta edad, sinceramente le gusto ser cargada como una princesa.

-(No, no, no, no)- Se negó Dionisia repetidamente.- (Él es solo un escalón para mí, nada más)

Aunque tenía que admitir que podría ser un escalón bastante útil, quizás cuando ella este en la sima podría tenerlo de mascota.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-Dionisia.- Dijo Jonathan llamando su atención.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando él dijo su nombre con tanta familiaridad, pero cambio por una expresión de curiosidad cuando Jojo se arrodillo junto a ella y tomo la suave mano de la joven entre sus callosas manos.

El joven sonrió torpemente.

-Ahora que viviéremos bajo el mismo techo, llevémonos bien.- Dijo sonriendo.

Ella abrió los ojos ya que no le molesto el golpe que le había dado. Los colores subieron por el rostro de la joven y desvió la mirada mientras inflaba los cachetes.

-Hmp, solo por esta vez lo permitiré.

Jonathan sonrió al aceptar esto, esperaba que se pudieran llevar bien.

Lo que nuestro Joestar no noto fue que afuera de la ventana estaba una joven de rubios cabellos la cual estaba prácticamente respirando contra la ventana.

-Jojo...- Dijo ella con la mirada oscurecida y centrada en el joven.- Fu fu fu...

Con su aliento contra la ventana dibujo un corazón encerrando la imagen de Jonathan.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando Dionisia se colocó en el corazón también.

Pero nuevamente sonrió cuando uso su dedo para partir a la mitad dicho corazón separando a ambos jóvenes.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **La semana que viene seguiré con las actualizaciones normales.**

 **O eso espero…**

 **No se vayan sin dar su apoyo, un review y un fav o follow.**

 **Y con esto ya dicho, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público, aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Antes que nada pido disculpas por no actualizar la semana pasada, he iniciado las clases y trato de ajustarme a mi nuevo horario, es por eso que no he hecho nada.**

 **Pido disculpas.**

 **He actualizado este fic por un pedido de un amigo más que nada ya que tenía el cap guardado hace algún tiempo.**

 **Oh, si.**

 **Tenemos ahora una página de Facebook ya que algunos me la han pedido para poder ver mejor a los elementos de mis distintas historias, asi que búsquennos en thedevilzero y en el usuario que dice escritor, no en la persona, ya que olvide esa cuenta.**

 **Búsquennos.**

 **Ahora sí, vamos a los reviews.**

 **Angel Arcano92: Es bueno saber que te gusto el cap 1 de esto, espero que esta te guste igual.**

 **Nechroz: Eso es genial.**

 **Guest: Lamento la tardanza, aquí está la continuación.**

 **Guerrerowalker: No esperes más.**

 **Wow: Contra todo pronóstico lo hice.**

 **Ajintaker: Lamento la tardanza.**

 **Jose2002Davif: Gracias por el apoyo y disculpa la tardanza.**

 **Patata: Pues lo hice.**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo por el momento.**

 **No se olviden de seguirnos en Facebook, es el que tiene a Deadpool como fondo, pero la imagen es casi la misma.**

 **Vamos al cap**

* * *

Poco más de unas dos semanas han pasado desde que Dionisia Brando ha formado parte de la familia Joestar, desde el punto de vista de George todo estaba bien pero al menos desde el punto de vista de la servidumbre y del mismo Jonathan ha habido algunos cambios.

Si Jojo tendría que describir la personalidad de su "hermanastra", aunque no estaba del todo seguro de llamarla así, era como la de un gato... uno muy mimado.

Pero bueno, no podía, o mejor dicho, no sabía cómo o que hacer ante esta situación ya que su comportamiento nunca fue del todo malvado más que nada egoísta pero no malvado.

Lo cual nos lleva a nuestra situación actual.

Danny estaba tosiendo mucho, demasiado.

Lo que había pasado es que el perro había comido un objeto extraño y trataba de expulsarlo, esto claro desde el punto de vista del joven Joestar que hacia lo posible por curar a su amigo.

El peliazul estaba a su lado mientras le acariciaba la panza en un intento de que se deshaga de dicho elemento.

Pero lo que Jojo no sabía que su amigo había sido alimentado por una chuleta con varias yerbas y otros elementos diseñados para enfermar a alguien, la creadora de esto no era nadie más que Dionisia la cual veía esto desde el segundo piso de la mansión.

Claro que la chuleta no era para el perro, si no para su dueño, la chica tenía la esperanza que así sería más fácil controlar a un débil Jonathan.

Veía como el bruto de Jojo cuidaba a ese sucio pulgoso en el jardín, a ella le desagradaba ese perro, lo habría pateado en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, pero ahora era imposible estando en el patio trasero o con él.

Dionisia sacudió fuertemente su cabeza.

-(¿Por qué habría de importarme ese bruto y su perro?)- Pensó ella poniendo una expresión furiosa mientras se alejaba de la ventana por unos segundos.- (Soy Dionisia Brando, yo estoy en primer lugar, no debería sentir nada por...)

Su línea de pensamiento murió cuando vio nuevamente por su ventana al peliazul el cual tenía una expresión sumamente preocupado por su perro, el joven no se había movido desde hace más de 2 horas de ese lugar.

De alguna manera Dio sentía...

-¡UGGGHH!

La rubia se lanzó hacia su cama mientras mordía y estrujaba a muerte su almohada, al cabo de unos segundos ella cayó rendida en su cama.

-Ese bruto...- Dijo ella.- Preocupándose por ese perro en lugar de mí.

Al cabo de unos segundos, muerta de vergüenza por esos pensamientos ella grito de rabia antes de volver a empezar el proceso de destruir la almohada.

-Parece que alguien esta animada.- Dijo Jonathan desde el patio antes de bajar su mirada a su amigo el cual estaba descansando en su regazo.- Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti.

-Auu...- Dijo el perro el cual se sentía muy mal.

En eso Jojo saco de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de color blanco con un corcho que evitaba que se derrame el contenido del mismo. Este era medicina para el estómago para humanos, la servidumbre se lo había dado como último recurso ya que no estaban seguros de cómo afectaría al perro.

Pero ya había pasado varias horas desde que esto comenzó y en este punto estaba sumamente preocupado.

Jonathan destapó la botella, de inmediato un fuerte olor llego a su nariz y a la de su fiel amigo, haciendo que el este un poco inquieto en su lugar.

-Necesito que te tomes esto, amigo mío.- Dijo Jojo.

De inmediato Danny lo miró con unos ojos tristes tratando de decirle que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba y a pesar de eso no quería esa medicina.

Jonathan, a pesar de eso, tuvo que ignorar esos suplicantes ojos y sostenerlo por el cuello con el interior de su brazo derecho mientras que le abría la boca con este y con el otro metía la el frasco hasta su garganta.

-Tranquilo, chico, es por tu bien.- Le dijo Jojo.

Al cabo de unos segundos Danny se había tragado por completo el líquido verdoso que contenía el pequeño frasco, este comenzó a pasar su lengua por sus labios en un intento de dispersar el sabor de la medicina.

Ambos se quedaron allí unos cuantos minutos más hasta que Jonathan fue llamado para sus lecciones diarias, dejando a Danny muy cansado y débil en el patio a la sombra de la mansión.

* * *

La noche había caído hace varias horas ya y Danny estaba en un completo infierno, su cabeza le dolía y sentía su estómago estrujarse como si fuera un trapo sucio.

Según él fue como si algo quemara cada pelo y fibra de su cuerpo, cree recordar que esta es la primera vez que experimentaba tal dolor en su cuerpo.

Pero de pronto el dolor se esfumó y... llego la claridad.

El perro abrió los ojos, aún estaba algo mareado pero aun así se puso de pie como podía e hiso casi lo imposible en su estado para llegar hasta su plato con agua.

Pero justo cuando su lengua estaba a medio camino de rozar el agua, se detuvo.

Su lengua retrajo hasta volver al lugar que le pertenece entre sus dientes, el canino comenzó a parpadear a la par que sus ojos brillaban con un una nueva luz de entendimiento e inteligencia.

-Guau Gua... (Este... soy yo?)- Pregunto el perro al aire viendo que de pronto podía articular mucho mejor sus pensamientos que nunca antes había podido.

Danny comenzó a mirar al patio donde normalmente dormía y por ahora había vivido gracias a la nueva inquilina, a pesar de ver todo en blanco y negro, y su falta de habla humana, su inteligencia había llegado a ese punto.

El perro fue hasta su comida y se la comió, sabiendo a casi nada con una textura crocante y sumamente seca, el agua era indispensable para que esto sea comestible, y así lo hiso.

-¡Danny!

Sus orejas se animaron y el can giro su cabeza hasta dar con quien lo había llamado.

-¡Guau! (¡Amo Jonathan!)- Dijo/Pensó el perro corriendo a toda velocidad para lamerle la cara a su mejor amigo.

-Jajaja, es bueno ver que estas bien.- Dijo Jonathan justo antes de rascar detrás de las orejas a su perro.

Este comenzó a mover su pata en un puro reflejo de placer.

-¡Jojo, a desayunar!- De pronto su padre lo llamo desde la casa.

-¡Ya voy!- Le contestó antes de dejar al perro e ingresar al edificio.

Normalmente Danny no solía entrar a la casa a pesar de que sabía cómo abrir puertas, pero ahora gracias a su nueva inteligencia sería capaz de colarse a la cocina y robarse un pedazo de jamón del desayuno.

El sabueso se relamió los labios al pensar ese plan, así tan silencioso como pudo se filtró en la mansión.

-(Eso fue fácil).- Pensó el perro mientras usaba los puntos ciegos o menos vistos de la mansión para acercarse cada vez más a la cocina.

Pero no todo iba a ir tan bien como el podría haber imaginado, ya que de pronto escucho unos pasos y un olor que le erizo el pelo.

Danny en lugar de ocultarse se quedó quieto, sumamente quieto a tal punto que parecía una taxidermia, ese era su plan ya que sería complicado esconderse de... ella.

Vestida con una camisa simple, corbata y chaleco de un tono gris con unos pantalones negros a juego, se bajaba Dionisia con ropas que eran de hombres, pero que le favorecían totalmente su figura.

Ya que no había habido una dama en esta mansión en mucho tiempo no tenían ropas de esta índole, pero a ella no le importaba, estaba a gusto con estas.

Dionisia camino produciendo un ligero "tap" en cada paso contra el piso de madera mientras avanzaba hacia al comedor, haciendo que por unos instantes Danny relaje sus músculos.

-¿Qué es eso?.- Dijo de pronto acercándose al perro.

Danny se quedó quieto y contuvo la respiración, estaba casi seguro de que si no se movía ella no se daría cuenta de su existencia, así lo hiso incluso cuando la joven paso sus esbeltos dedos por el pelo y las orejas del perro.

-¿Es una taxidermia de un antiguo perro de Jojo?- Se preguntó ella acercándose y teniendo su cara justo frente a la del perro.

Danny estaba al borde de desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno, solo le quedaban unos segundos antes de que se desmayara, y si aun sobrevivía a eso, ella lo descubriría y mataría.

Pero gracias a una fuerza superior, ella se retiró de allí y fue al comedor donde ambos Joestar estaban tomando un café.

-¿Qué pasa con ese perro, Jojo?- Pregunto ella.

-¿Te refieres a Danny?- Pregunto este antes de sorber su café.

-No hablo del perro.- Respondió ella.- Si no a la taxidermia que esta allí.

Jonathan miro a su padre y este a su hijo.

-No tenemos algo de eso en la casa.- Le contestó George algo preocupado, esas cosas no son de caballeros.

-Pero sí...

Cuando Dio volvió al lugar donde había visto al perro no había nada en ese sitio, de inmediato ella se preguntaba si en la casa había un fantasma o estaba alucinando.

-Creo que es por qué no has desayunado, ven.- Mencionó Jonathan.

El joven de pelo azul la tomo gentilmente de la mano y la acercó a la mesa donde le ayudo con su desayuno, su responsabilidad era ver que ella estaba completamente bien.

Claro que ella no se quejó cuando Jojo comenzó a servirle.

Desde afuera por una de las muchas ventanas Danny veía esto con ojos entrecerrados la interacción antes de hacer un juramento silencioso.

-(Amo Jonathan, no, Jonathan Joestar mi único Amo y Señor, desde este momento, yo, Danny Joestar I juro en nombre de mi descendencia que te protegeré a ti a los tuyos de toda amenaza, incluso de las que no puedes ver)

* * *

Así los días han pasado con relativa fluidez, Jojo tenía que decir que Dionisia estaba actuando un poco raro a su al rededor o alrededor de su perro, pero no demasiado, más o menos.

El que más cambios ha tenido es Danny, desde que tomó esa medicina ha estado actuando mucho más inteligente, incluso en algunos aspectos podría decir que casi actuaba como una persona que como un perro.

Ya no comía cosas del suelo o restos de comida sin cocinar, el agua solo la tomaba cuando esté limpia y ahora incluso cuando va al baño se asegura de irse a una parte algo alejada y entierra sus desechos.

Jojo se encogió de hombros ante esto si bien era un comportamiento sumamente inusual, difícilmente le resultaba problemático, llego a experimentar el grado de inteligencia del can en algunos aspectos.

Pero de momento eso es de poca importancia ya que ahora Jojo estaba en medio de un ring preparado para boxear, esta es una actividad que había comenzado a realizar desde hace poco.

-Hoy como competidor tenemos a Jonathan Joestar.- Dijo el presentador para que Jojo haga unos movimientos de presentación.

Muchos estaban en el publico esperando a ver al competidor, incluso Danny el cual estaba parado en dos patas mientras se apoyaba contra la baranda improvisada, ladrando de vez en cuando para apoyar a su amo.

-Ha habido un cambio de contrincante.- Dijo el presentador para que aparezca otra persona. - No sabemos ni su nombre ni su edad, pero de verdad quería pelear contra Jojo.

Estaba vestida con ropas simples además del sombrero y un pañuelo que cubría su rostro, pero sus ojos rojos aún era visibles.

Jonathan le pareció curiosa la elección de ropa para la pelea, mas no podía objetar nada en realidad contra esto, se notaba que no traía protecciones o algún tipo de elemento que pudiera darle alguna ventaja, por lo cual lo dejó ser.

Lo que Jojo estaba ignorando completamente era el hecho de que debajo de estas ropas se escondía nadie menos que Dionisia, que se había enterado de esta actividad de Jojo luego de haberlo seguido algunos días... con fines informativos.

Después de haberlo investigado y descubrir esto, ella planeo vestirse como hombre, darle una paliza a Jonathan y por ultimo hacer que el conozca su lugar bajo ella y que sea su fiel sirviente.

-¡Comiencen!- Dijo el referí.

Ambos participantes subieron su guardia y comenzaron a girar lentamente dentro del ringa sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro estudiándose y esperando una abertura.

La primera en atacar fue Dio la cual lanzo un gancho, pero Jonathan lo había esquivado con relativa facilidad, esto continuó repitiéndose un par de veces más.

El Joestar había optado por una estrategia más defensiva que su oponente, pero como alguien que solo se dedicaba a defenderse pronto comenzó a retroceder, estando muy cerca del borde.

Justo en el momento en que Dionisia se proponía a darle un golpe que lograría romper su guardia...

-¡GUAU! (¡Amo Jonathan!)- Dijo Danny

La rubia al escuchar el repentino ladrido se desestabilizo y fallo el golpe haciendo que este le dé a uno de los espectadores el cual estaba tomando una especie de líquido morado.

-¡Aghh!- Dicho liquido cayo en la cabeza de Jonathan haciendo que quede totalmente empapado y que tuviera que cerrar sus ojos para evitar quedar ciego.

No se sabe cómo realmente paso que ambos competidores salieron del ring.

-¡Guau! (¡Amo Jonathan, escuche mis ladridos, yo lo guiare!)- Dijo Danny.

-¿Danny?- Pregunto Jojo con los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba sin rumbo seguido por Dionisia.- Ayúdame, un ladrido es si y dos es no.

Danny siguió las ordenes y ladró, justo en ese momento Jojo logro esquivar un golpe de Dio el cual acertó a otro joven espectador.

El perro volvió a ladrar para que su amo lance un gacho que impactó a otro joven, otro espectador había comenzado a tratar de golpear a Jojo solo para ser noqueado por Dio.

-(¡Solo YO voy a golpear a ese bruto!)- Pensó ella.

Pero al hacer esto, inevitablemente todos los que fueron espectadores comenzaron una revuelta, haciendo todo en tierra de nadie pero enemigos de todos, los golpes y patadas volaban sin igual en esta pelea de idiotas.

Dionisia miraba esto con un suspiro mientras se quitaba el paño del rostro, todo fu plan se fue por el caño pero lo peor de todo... ¿Dónde estaba Jojo?

* * *

Resulta ser que nuestro joven de pelo azul había sido guiado por su perro hasta una zona mucho más rio abajo para poder alejarse de la pelea, esconderse de Dio y poder limpiarse tranquilo.

-Gracias, Danny.- Dijo el joven mientras se limpiaba en el rio.

El perro en cuestión simplemente asintió con la cabeza para luego recortarse a la sombra de un árbol, al poco tiempo Jojo se le unió con la clara intención de descansar con su mejor amigo.

Pero estas intenciones murieron cuando Danny y Jonathan escucharon el crujir de una pequeña rama y giraron sus cabezas para ver a una joven de pelo rubio dejar una canasta en un árbol.

-¿Tu eres...?- Dijo Jojo al levantarse y tratar de hablar con ella, pero ella fue rápida y se había escapado.

Jojo simplemente la dejo ser, su nombre era Erina si no recordaba mal, y paso su atención al cesto que había dejado el cual contenía una grandes, redondas y jugosas uvas.

-Wow, las dejo sin decir nada.- Dijo Jojo antes de poner una sonrisa, era obvio que eran para él y las iba a compartir con su amigo.

El joven arranco un pedazo del racimo y se lo dio a Danny el cual la olisqueo por varios segundos antes de aullar fuertemente.

-¿Danny?

Para sorpresa de Jojo el perro le saco de su mano el cesto de uvas por la fuerza y rápidamente lo lanzo al rio.

-¡Danny! ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Jojo.

Pero el perro lejos de sentirse culpable hiso un bufido y apunto con su cabeza y su pata al río donde había lanzado el cesto, Jojo dirigió su mirada para ver eso y quedo con la boca abierta.

De donde habían caído se desprendía un extraño tinte de color verde que se camuflaba con las uvas, estaban envenenadas.

Ahora retrocediendo unos pasos, Jonathan tomo las uvas que le iba a dar a Danny y las estudio con un nuevo interés.

-¿Qué demonios...?

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **En caso de que se hayan preguntado, no esto no era un fic serio, ya hay muchos aquí y me gusta causar discordia :v**

 **Pero bueno, eso es todo por ahora y disculpen por no actualizar la semana pasada.**

 **No se olviden que ahora tenemos pagina de Facebook, el que dice "thedevilzero escritor" denle like.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
